The description herein generally relates to the field of alteration of water temperatures and dissolved particulate matter in bodies of water such as oceans, lakes, rivers, and structures capable of aiding in the alteration and control of such surface and subsurface water temperatures and compositions as well as controlling the movement of and placement of such structures. The description also generally relates to the field of structures and methods of maintaining water alteration systems.
Conventionally, there is a need for structures for applications related to altering water properties such that there is a diminished contrast between near surface waters and waters found at greater depth, such as but not limited to atmospheric management, weather management, hurricane suppression, hurricane prevention, hurricane intensity modulation, hurricane deflection, biological augmentation, biological remediation, etc. There is also a need for the maintenance and movement of such systems to meet the dynamically changing environment.